The Heir of Ravenclaw
by ooshbro
Summary: Toby is just your typical boy, having fun in life, with a wonderful imagination. But what if his imagination isn't just that? Rated M, just to be safe for the later (and I mean later) chapters. Main pairings besides a few. OC/Ginny. There may be slight bashing of a few characters, but nothing that wouldn't happen in the main books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING related to Harry Potter. The only thing I do own is OCs (such as Toby Brooks)

**Author's notes: **This is my first time writing literally anything, therefore reviews are _greatly_ (meaning impossibly so) appreciated, good or bad, as long as it's constructive… thank you in advance! I'll try to respond to most, if not all reviews every new chapter! This will be rated M, just to be on the safe side… I don't know where the story will lead, I do however plan on some romance, but later on of course… Toby is only eleven for goodness sake! P.S I am currently in need of a beta to help me as I sometimes miss things/become completely incompetent due to complete lack of sleep. :p

* * *

**Chapter One: Letters From a Prankster And Toby's Awakening**

Toby was sat at breakfast with his grandmother. Not the warmest woman at the best of times, but with only good intentions… Mostly. It was at this point he noticed an almost regal-looking own perched on their windowsill.

"Gran, look! There's an owl!" he exclaimed, his voice full of barely contained excitement.

"Don't be so stupid, boy" his grandmother replied absent-mindedly, without her eyes even moving an inch from the morning paper, "It's common knowledge, to anyone with half a brain, that owls are nocturnal. If you're also in need of the world nocturnal explaining then I'm afraid I've failed as your guardian"

Toby rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm not that stupid, that's why I'm so surprised!". Of course Toby wasn't actually stupid, he was in fact one of the brightest children she'd every spoken to, with a thirst for knowledge that rivalled most scholars, the only issue was his rampant imagination, always going on about how things float around him at times and even how 'the animals speak to him'. His grandmother actually decided to indulge the ridiculous child and his otherworldly imagination for once, but was surprised to find it wasn't just his grandson's sense of humour, there was in fact an owl on their windowsill and it looked almost offended, as if to say it should've been let in already.

"Indeed there is child" she replied, her interest peaked. "This has to be my poor eyesight playing tricks on my again, but does it have something tied to its leg?" Toby's grandmother mumbled, squinting at the clearly irritated bird.

"Can we let it in?!" Toby begged, "Maybe the letter is for me?", his eyes lit up and he began bouncing on the balls of his feet. His grandmother sighed, but nodded, sure that the owl would get startled and make itself scarce once Toby even got within a foot of the window, let alone get a chance to open it.

Toby's eyes lit up, as if it was Christmas day, and he sprinted towards the window to allow the bird access to his home.

Contrary to his grandmothers beliefs, but to his delight, as soon as he opened the window the bird glided to the table and shook its leg, the one with the letter tied to it. Both Toby and his grandmother stared in shock and awe for what seemed like hours, but were broken out of their trance-like state by an evidently annoyed sounding chirp from the impatient owl.

Barbara Brooks, Toby's grandmother and current legal guardian, released the letter from the owl's leg and it promptly flew back out the open window, not before voicing its annoyance at the time taken to be allowed in through a loud chirp and stealing some bacon from Barbara's plate. After watching the bird leave in awe, both Toby and his grandmother's heads instantly snapped to the letter and Toby sprinted back to the table and read who it was addressed to.

_Mr T Brooks_

_Third Bedroom to the right_

_128 Stoney Lane_

_Cobble Village_

_Manchester_

"Well then child" Barbara sighed, "It would seem I've finally lost my marbles, the letter_ is _addressed to you, although how an owl knew our address is very much beyond me". Both Toby and his grandmother blinked at this, and she handed the letter over to him, "Well? Open it, I'd very much like to know who in God's name send post via owl in this day and age"

Toby blinked again, before gingerly taking the letter and opening it with the utmost care he could manage in his haste. Although the contents of the letter actually made him laugh, as he finally read through its contents, "Turns out it's just a prank gran" he explained through suppressed giggles, "its just some idiot stating that I'm a wizard!", at this he couldn't hold it any longer and dropped the letter to the table before exploding in a fit of laughter.

Barbara actually smirked at this and picked up the letter, and surely there it was.

_Mr Toby Brooks_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Please reply as soon as you are able, to confirm that you have received your letter and do not plan on receiving your education elsewhere, even if you do a letter informing us of this would be appreciated. Either owl or muggle post, both are fine._

After reading the contents, including the so called 'equipment' that were _necessary, _oh and of course that word used 'muggle_, _Barbara struggled to maintain her composure at that. Her confusion however, however underlying, still remained. Who in their small town, who knew them even remotely, had access to such a well trained owl, while possessing such a sense of humour. Barbara almost gave herself the worst headache of her long life trying to think of any such person.

* * *

A week had passed, and neither Toby nor his grandmother had heard or seen anything else from this mysterious prankster, much to Toby's disappointment but his grandmother's relief. Barbara had enough trouble attempting to keep his head out of the clouds as it was, without silly letters stoking the fires of his imagination and ruining her plans to make him a respectable member of society.

A knock at the door drew Toby's attention from the TV almost at the exact same instant the sound reached his ears, he was desperate for anything else related to this 'Hogwarts', even if to only cure his summer boredom. Barbara gave her grandson a stern look as if to say 'wait here'. Toby had a bad habit of being rude to 'the church folk', and so Barbara wanted to preserve their image in the community as much as possible.

As soon as she opened the door, Barbara immediately closed it again. It was another prank. The woman outside knocked again and said "Excuse me, are you Mrs Brooks? I need to speak with you", at this Barbara relented and opened the door.

She regretted it immediately.

Standing outside the door of 128 Stoney Lane was quite a professional looking woman, if that's what you could call it given her current outfit. The middle aged was wearing what appeared to be her Halloween costume, a long robe complete with a large pointed witch's hat. Barbara was quick to voice her annoyance.

"Are you that prankster who has been sending letters to my overly imaginative grandson?", Barbara exclaimed with the most polite voice she could manage. At this the woman at the door looked confused for a second, before understanding washed over her face.

"You're a muggle aren't you Mrs Brooks?", the woman asked in a soft voice, to which Barbara's annoyance with the woman grew further. "I have no clue what in God's name you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me I'm quite busy". As Barbara went to slam the door, the door itself disappeared, and she blinked three times slowly before her vision faded to darkness.

* * *

Barbara awoke to a strange woman in a witch's costume sat at her dining room table, having an animated conversation with her grandson. 'I must still be dreaming' she though, and so she went to rest her head again on what she thought was the living room couch, when it all rushed back to her. Barbara jumped up, as quick as her old bones could manage, and addressed the woman in what could only be described as the most stern voice in Manchester.

"You! You will get out of my house, before I call the police. Actually, you knocked me unconscious, so I'm going to call the police regardless. Don't move!", Barbara exclaimed with all her fury. At this the strange woman lifted her hands up. "I didn't knock you unconscious Mrs Brooks, you passed out when I vanished your front door, which was my mistake and I shall put it back once I leave", she explained politely.

"Gran it's real! The school! I can really learn magic!" Toby rattled on and on about, what Barbara assumed to be, the school in the letter. At this Barbara paused, didn't that letter say that it was a school for 'witchcraft and wizardry'? Magic surely wasn't real was it? Well the door was removed in the blink of an eye, and she was sure she wasn't hallucinating. Barbara decided to test her theory.

"Magic isn't real, you silly boy. You're going to high school in September, not some silly school where they let your imaginations dictate your lives." Barbara explained calmly to Toby, attempting to get the woman to show more of this 'magic' she'd clearly confused her grandson with.

The woman suddenly lifted what appeared to be a small twig. "Magic _is _real Mrs Brooks she said", and suddenly the flowers in the middle of the table rose into the sky and turned into birds, the same colour as the flowers they started off as Barbara noted. She stared in awe for a second, then Toby heard the words he never thought his grandmother would say in this situation come out of her mouth "Where's the school".

Toby practically flew towards his grandmother and hugged her so hard her bones must've been compressed. The strange woman sipped her tea and calmly stated "Scotland". At this, Barbara nearly fainted again "and you expect him there everyday? How is he supposed to even get there?". Toby visibly deflated.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school Mrs Br-" Barbara interrupted, "Call me Barbara". "Okay," the woman nodded, "Barbara, Hogwarts is a boarding school where the student stay year round and can come home, or stay during the holidays.", the woman gave that a second to sink in before continuing. "In terms of transport, all student are required to be at Platform 9¾ at Kings Cross station at eleven o'clock on the first of September".

Barbara paled. "Kings Cross, as in London?!", the woman patiently waited for Barbara to calm down before stating as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "of course we will have your fireplace connected up to the floo network, but more of that later", the amused woman extended her hand to Barbara, "I'm Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts" McGonagall shook Barbara's hand, then seemingly vanished her teacup into thin air. "Now that all that is sorted, I think that it would be best if you both accompany me to London to sort young Toby's bank account, and get his school supplies".

Toby shook his head, "I'm too young for a bank account miss- er- Professor", McGonagall smiled and explained as best she could, "normally this would be the case, however your mother had quite a large amount of money in her account, which were automatically passed down to you upon her death", she paused to cough "of course you cannot access your main vault without your legal guardian, but you can access the trust vault that your mother set up for you before her death".

Barbara had to sit down, "what do you mean Elizabeth had a lot of money, and why do you keep saying vaults". McGonagall smiled and said softly, "We witches and wizards keep our money in vaults Barbara", and Barbara began to stutter in her attempts to make sense of what she was just told.

"But my Mum wasn't a witch, so why would she have a vault?", Toby interrupted and McGonagall responded by putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking her head, "She was a witch Toby, and a wealthy one at that. Not only did your mother come from a rich family, but she also had an extremely well paying job, which I'll tell you both about at a later date", Toby almost choked and turned to his grandmother with a look of betrayal on his face "Why didn't you tell me?", he asked softly.

Barbara smiled softly at her young grandson, "I didn't know child, your father met her at a train station when they were both in their late teens, although that does make sense now. Your father said she was wearing some weird clothes which he always thought were fancy dress, she must've kept this from even him" she shook her head, "I can't quite seem to figure out why though".

'Oh Lisa' she thought 'why didn't you just tell us'

* * *

After arriving in London, by a form of travel Toby couldn't even remember the name of but he vowed never to do again. He did however find it the be the craziest thing he's ever done, and thus named it 'teleporting', for which he would be teased for later in life relentlessly by his friends and peers.

While he was told he was in London, Toby wasn't too sure he was being told the truth, as it was so unlike anything he'd seen of London. The buildings were oddly shaped, and everyone was wearing silly clothes like McGonagall. When he brought this up to the Deputy headmistress, she explained with a noticable twinkle in her eye "This is Diagon Alley, the 'magical' side of London, and it has any possible shop you could ever need, which is perfect for your school supplies". McGonagall then smirked and added "as for the robes… well what else did you think you were going to wear to school, surely not your muggle clothing?"

Toby giggled, "I never said that I didn't like the robes, only that they were weird". He then stuck his chin up and puffed his chest out, then proudly exclaimed "I, Toby Brooks, happen to be the literal embodiment of weird", which drew many stares and laughs from onlookers.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head, "Why did I ever become a teacher", she complained under her breath, while silently noting that this was going to be quite the interesting school year.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I'm slowly getting used to this whole writing thing! Future chapters will be longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING related to Harry Potter. The only thing I do own is OCs (such as Toby Brooks)

**Author's notes: **As promised, a longer chapter that the first. This chapter is going to be posted on the same day as the first, they were however written with a large space of time within them, so I gotta ask… please review so I can figure out just how my I'm flopping and hopefully improve!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Strange Beginnings**

For once in his life, Toby was completely and utterly speechless. He could only stare in awe at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked, there was something new for him to explore, his thirst for knowledge had almost sent him into a daze, his brain attempting to figure out what he should explore first.

McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder, dragging back to reality, and out of his own mind. "Come, I think we should buy your books and uniform first, we'll save the best 'till last I think", she said with a smirk and a not-so-subtle wink. Toby could only nod, before his mind processed what she had said… BOOKS! He immediately assaulted his soon to be professor with questions about the books they would be buying, any he might find 'fun for light reading' and the ones relevant to the school's curriculum.

"Oh, I can definitely see which house you're going to be in… just a pity that it's not mine", she mumbled the last part with a disappointed shake of her head. Toby was quick to ask what she meant by 'house'. "Do we stay in individual houses at Hogwarts?" he asked, with mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yes," she replied, Toby went to celebrate, but she continued, "but not in the sense that you're thinking, each student is sorted into a 'house' at the start of their first year, each student is assigned to a house that is most suited to their personality and traits", she smirked at his obvious disappointment, which was quickly replaced by curiosity.

"I've had to limit the amount of hours he's allowed at the library, due to him being completely oblivious to the world around him and 'accidentally' missing meals… much to my obvious annoyance" Barbara sighed, then groaned internally both at the memory of such occasions, and at how difficult its going to be to keep the boy quiet in the foreseeable future, evident from the boy's current state of rambling off questions at an alarming speed, that she had thus far managed to drown him out was nothing short of an act of her pure, iron will.

"How many houses are there? And what do they represent? What house do you think I'll be put in?", McGonagall continued walking and could only chuckle at his enthusiasm and carried on walking, grinning internally as the boy voiced his 'excruciating' disappointment at having his questions unanswered. The next few years were going to be quite interesting indeed.

* * *

After buying the relevant books for the school year and even some for Toby's 'free time', his uniform and necessary equipment, paying by simply having Toby and his grandmother signing their names and being told that 'Gringotts will take care of the rest', the two followed McGonagall though Diagon Alley for 'the final surprise'.

The three finally came to a stop outside an old, worn down looking shop. "I thought you said that there was going to be a surprise Professor?", asked Toby, attempting to keep the disappointment from seeping into his voice, but with a clear glint in his eyes that portrayed his obvious curiosity. McGonagall shook her head, while muttering something about ravens that Toby couldn't quite make out.

McGonagall kept quiet, instead choosing to point at the sign directly above them. Toby read it aloud, pure excitement drawing itself on his face as he did so, "Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.…" he trailed off, before asking in a whisper "I get my own wand?", to which McGonagall smiled brightly at him.

"Of course, every witch or wizard needs a wand, even to conduct the most basic magic", McGonagall stated as if to imply not having a wand would be a great injustice.

"But, I've done magic before haven't I? And the animals seem to like speaking to me, that can't be normal?" Toby questioned, his curiosity peaked. McGonagall frowned "Accidental magic when young is extremely common, as for the animals… I would keep that to yourself child, its best not to draw too much attention to yourself at a young age, and talking to animals is almost unheard of..." she then got an idea, "Just out of curiosity, what animals do you speak to?".

Toby frowned, thinking over all of his memories of his short conversations with animals. "Pretty much every animal I've ever encountered I think… apart from snakes, they seem to ignore me entirely as if I'm not good enough for them. It's quite annoying actually now that I think about it." McGonagall actually sighed and smiled at this, the boy wasn't a parseltongue, if anything he was the complete polar opposite.

"Be that as it may", McGonagall said "you should keep that particular ability to yourself, but as for the wandless magic, that is considered accidental but normal none the less, but if you continue to be able to do magic with a wand by the end of your first year then I would like for you to come to me or your head of house immediately, do you understand?" she asked, suddenly deathly serious. "Yes Professor", Toby replied, too afraid to even think about going against what McGonagall had asked of him.

* * *

The inside of Ollivanders was extremely worn down and dusty, so much so that for a second Toby wondered if McGonagall had the wrong shop, and that this one was presently abandoned. These thoughts were disproved almost as soon as Toby conceived them however, as a scrawny old man suddenly rounded the corner, a bright smile on his wrinkled face.

"Hello my boy, Toby isn't it? Seems only yesterday your mother was in here getting her first wand...", the old man scratched his chin, deep in thought "eleven inches, oak with a unicorn hair core, perfect for what she accomplished with it, if I do say so myself. Although she rarely needed it later on in life." Toby was left speechless, and so it was his grandmother that asked the question that was at the front of everyone's, except McGonagall as she had met the man before and had come to expect this behaviour, minds "How did you know my grandson's name? And how did you know who his mother was?". Ollivander gave a warm smile towards her.

"When you've been doing this as long as I have, you gain almost a sixth sense when it comes to these sort of things", he gave a chuckle and then continued "It also helps when Minerva here notified me that you were planning to visit sometime today". Toby looked almost disappointed, he had been hoping that the man was going to give him an answer involving magic as to how he'd managed it.

As if reading the boy's mind, Ollivander addressed Toby "Don't be disheartened my boy, magic can accomplish almost anything. I'm just a silly old man who does things the good old fashioned way". At this Toby actually smiled, he liked this man, who he assumed to be Ollivander.

"Now then," Ollivander began "let's get started shall we!". He then went to draw several boxes from under his desk, which were full of different wands, ranging from all sizes to wood types.

None of them were the one for Toby.

After what seemed like hours to Toby, Ollivander scratched the top of his head "I wonder…" he said, "No, that wand already chose the young Potter boy last year… Maybe…", Ollivander went to the back of the shop, where Toby could just about make out a small workshop with tools he couldn't even try to recognise, let alone name, for the life of him.

After several excruciating minutes of waiting, and a multitude of growls from Toby's stomach, which he barely even noticed, Ollivander finally returned, carrying a small reinforced leather box, mumbling to himself about how someone called Albert or something along those lines was going to kill him as he walked. "Now, I was told not to give this wand to any first years, well to_any_student at all to be exact, but I'm at a loss here and my gut is telling me that there is something special about you young Toby". Gingerly, Ollivander opened the box and retrieved a wand, composed of a white and a black wood, spiralling together perfectly. Something about that wand was calling to Toby.

"Now, I want you to be _extremely _careful when trying this wand Toby, do you understand?" Ollivander stated, all traces of humour in his voice gone. Toby nodded with all the strength that his small head could manage. "This wand is a prototype that I've been working on for almost my entire career as a wand-maker, which has been a _very _long career mind you. And so far this is the only one that hasn't exploded the moment I inserted the core", he suddenly tore his eyes from the wand and stared into Toby's "the wand's core is that of a thestrall," McGonagall gasped, but Ollivander ignored her "You would be wise to tell none the core of this wand, lest they may try and take it from you… providing it deems you worthy that is"

Toby nodded, and reached for the wand slowly. The moment he got close to the wand however, the palm of his hand began to tingle, and the wand flew into his grasp. Almost without cause, Toby suddenly felt like he could accomplish anything he could possible dream of. Both McGonagall and his grandmother gasped, though he didn't know why as nothing externally had happened other that the wand jumping a small distance, which shouldn't have been unusual to McGonagall at least, given the experienced witch that she is.

Toby turned to McGonagall, and decided to find out why both her and his grandmother were gaping at him. "What?" he asked, "Why are you staring at me". McGonagall said nothing, instead conjured a mirror in her hand and gave it to Toby, not taking her eyes off him for a second. Toby could only gasp himself, his once warm brown hair was now the same black as his wand, with white highlights. Also, his usually hazel eyes were now a deep blue that almost seemed to glow.

"Well Mr Brooks," Ollivander said "I daresay that this is evidently the wand for you. Don't worry about payment, what you're sure to accomplish in life with that wand will be payment enough I can assure you", he finished with a bright twinkle in his eyes. Toby could only nod as he, McGonagall and his grandmother left the shop, exiting back onto Diagon Alley and the end of their trip.

McGonagall cleared her throat then looked at Toby, something he couldn't quite make out was in her eyes, "Magic Toby, you never know what it's going to do at times" she declared is a low voice.

* * *

Toby was pacing his room, biting his lip in worry. He had never had too many friends at school, meaning he had none at all. All the other kids at school either thought him weird for always rattling on about magic, or something else ridiculous, or they thought him a know-it-all.

His new owl chirped from her cage, as if to tell him to stop making so much noise, and went back to sleep. He'd appropriately named her Tiny, which he'd deemed perfect, considering she was a Little Owl after all.

Toby wasn't so sure that he'd be able to make any friends at Hogwarts, and was certain that he wouldn't actually be sorted into a house, and that he'd just be sent home the moment everyone realised he wasn't normal. Deciding to try and occupy his mind, he read through all his school books, which was wear since he had a very large amount, and he somehow manage it between dinner and supper, while being able to every page word-for-word. Weird.

Barbara called him down for supper, which he ate absent-mindedly. She knew something was on his mind but decided not to push the issue. she'd rather not upset him. He was off to Hogwarts tomorrow after-all. Instead she instructed him to get an early night, silently cursing herself for not also getting an owl as McGonagall had suggested, she really needed to ask more about Toby's little transformation.

With a shrug, Barbara went off to bed herself. Toby was an extremely intelligent boy, he'd figure it out on his own sure enough. One thing she was worried about however, was how in the name of Merlin (something that had been stuck in her head ever since they had spent the day with McGonagall and she had repeated similar phrases constantly) she was going to occupy herself while her grandson was away nearly the entire year. She could only hope that he enjoyed himself and finally made some friends.

* * *

Toby and his grandmother flooed to Diagon Alley, which he now knew exactly how it worked after reading every single one of his textbooks, and travelled to Kings Cross station from there, and his grandmother said her goodbyes before departing, as she had a doctors appointment that she simply couldn't miss. As soon as they arrived however, something had struck him. There wasn't a platform 9¾…

Toby, despite his undeniable intelligence, couldn't understand it, there was platform 9 and then 10, no platform 9¾. After a few moments of panic, he noticed a rather large family of redheads who seemed to be crowded around a pillar in the station. Once Toby got close, he noticed a pair of identical-looking redheads literally sprinting _through_ the wall. Everything clicked into place. The platform was hidden from 'muggles', Toby loved that world as it sounded so silly, by magic. Intrigued, Toby approached who seemed to be the mother of the large family.

"Excuse me" Toby asked quietly, and the red-headed woman slowly realised he was talking to her. "Yes dear?" the woman replied, giving a short glance to Toby's hair. Ignoring the glance, Toby continued "How do I get to platform 9¾? I'm new to all this magic stuff and don't know how to get there". The woman smiled and opened her mouth to answer, when a young girl to her left, supposedly the woman's daughter, beat her to it. "You just run as fast as you can though it, don't worry you won't hurt yourself. But do watch out for people of the other side". Toby nodded and thanked the girl, who blushed profusely.

Before running into the wall, Toby looked back and addressed the girl, who he now realised was also wearing a Hogwarts uniform, "I'm Toby by the way", to witch she replied "Ginny, Ginny Weasley". Toby nodded and gave her a warm smile, all the while trying to hide his own blush. The older Weasley next to Ginny only smiled to herself, reminiscing of when she was young with a crush of her very own.

Toby sprinted, as fast as he could while pushing a trolley at the same time. And, sure enough, he ran straight through the wall, and almost into the two other Weasley children from before, who simply laughed at him. He had to grin himself, that was fun. Not 5 seconds later, Ginny flew through the wall herself, mother in tow. She gave Toby the largest grin he'd seen in his entire life and pointed to the train, which Toby realised he was meant to board.

After lugging his gigantic trunk to an empty compartment, and sat down with a sigh and closed his eyes. Barely a second later, there was a knock at the door to the compartment, Toby opened his eyes and noticed Ginny, along with another girl who had long blonde hair and what appeared to be radishes hanging from her ears. "Can we sit in here?" she asked, "my brother is being a prat". Toby grinned and nodded, and the girls both came and sat down, with Ginny sitting next to him. Weird, he thought she'd want to sit with her friend.

"So which brother is being a prat?" Toby asked. Ginny grinned and said "all of them", to which Toby had to laugh. "Ron keeps making fun of Luna, calling her names, so I not so nicely told him to do one after hitting him with a bat-bogey hex and left". Toby scowled, setting aside his curiosity at this 'bat-bogey hex' for later, he hated bullies above all. "Rest assured miss Luna, you're safe here" he announce with a mock salute. Both girls laughed, Ginny's however sounded perfect to his ears and he made note to make this girl laugh as much as possible in the future.

After she was done giggling, Luna addressed the elephant in the room. "So, what's with the weird hair?" she asked with pure curiosity written across her features. "Oh this?" Toby replied while pointing at his unruly hair, "I haven't a clue, I found out about this school from McGonagall and the next day we went to get my supplies, I picked up my wand and…", both girls leaned towards him as if something magical was about to occur "voila, new hair". Both looked disappointed but confused at the same time. "Don't ask me how it happened, not even McGonagall knows, but my eyes also went from hazel to this. I see no downside"

"What's so special about your wand then?" Ginny asked. Toby blinked then replied "nothing much, its made out of two different coloured woods but that's about it", he drew his wand and presented it to them with a shrug. Both girls looked from the wand to his hair, then back again several times, before saying "Weird", both at the exact same time.

Toby and the girls talked animatedly about all the things they though would happen this year, along with the sorting which Ginny's brothers had tried to convince her that she had to fight a troll, of which she wasn't convinced in the slightest. They were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't even notice the giant castle coming into view until the train stopped.

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter than before, finding more and more things to write about, now that more characters are coming into play! Please remember to review, even if it's to tell me all that I'm doing wrong. I'm eager to improve in any way that I can!**


End file.
